Slayers: Turmoil Turns
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: A young girl, a misfit, suddenly finds herself in a mysterious world, the world of her dreams, the Slayers world. But, she's even more of a misfit. With devestating things happening to her in each turn, will The Slayers be able to help her? And make her s
1. Default Chapter

"ZEL AND XELLOSS ARENT STUPID!!!!" a blond haired girl with silver bangs, ice blue glasses, and deep brown eyes, yelled at her friend. A slightly taller black haired girl with deep eyes, almost black.  
  
"THEY ARE TOO!!"  
  
"ARE NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO"  
  
"NOT!!"  
  
"TOO!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOT!!"  
  
"TOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"NOT NOT NOT!!"  
  
"TOO TOO TOO!!"  
  
"NOT TIMES INFENITY!!" the blond haired girl smirked at the taller girl and grinned. The taller stuck out her tongue, and the shorter stuck hers out too, both in a child like fashion, and not unlike Lina Inverse. They took one look at each other.. paused.. then began to laugh insanely till tears rolled down their faces. It was impossible for them to stay mad at each other long.  
  
"Fine, you won that one Cloud... that means we're tied,"  
  
"Fine fine, o.k. Aya," the short spunky girl grinned insanely, it was her nature to be this competitive, she was born under the sign of mars, born to be weird, high strung, and the sort. She was an Aries, what else could she say? O.k. so she worshiped anime, Slayers especially, but she needed SOMETHING to count on. Of course, Cloud wasn't her real name. Her real name was Amanda Lee Barnett, and she was the biggest dreamer around. Always spacing out and the such.  
  
School is very hard for her though. She is considered a social outcast, and is sometimes.. No correction, has always had a fiery temper that could Rival Lina Inverse's, can be so stupid at times like Gourry Gabriev, and she could be so depressing at times, that it far surpassed her favorite Chimera's moods at times.  
  
Of course, she was also much like The fabled Trickster Priest, and hated romance to the point she was disgusted by sappy romance movies that she left the room, and she played many pranks on people, always setting them up.  
  
Then of course there was her loving, nurturing, and all around caring side. Much like a familiar purple haired princess. For she helped people with their problems, and they seemed to always come to her.  
  
She loves art and reading. She writes plenty of stories, and posts them on the Internet. She loves to play loud music and sing, and sometimes dance. She dislikes math but like communications.  
  
Right now, school was over, and it was time for the long awaited summer break, when she would be moving up yet another game. But one thing bothered her still. Even today, when people didn't think she was listening, she heard them talk behind her back, even he friends! At least if you could call them that. Aya and Leah were her 2 and only really good friends. She didn't mind it much.. it's just, being alone got her lonely, and she didn't like it at all.  
  
She boarded the yellow Twinkie like school bus and took a window seat near the middle of the bus. Miranda sat next to her... because there was no were else to sit, and she seemed disgusted by Cloud's presence, and she didn't bother to hide that fact. But Cloud continued to stare out the window, and the bus ride began.  
  
Now it wasn't a very long bus ride, 15 minutes at the most. And it soon was over. She got off a block form her house, and began walking, secretly enjoying the warm sunshine on her face.  
  
Another reason the kids disliked Cloud was because she had cat ears.  
  
When Cloud was little, she had gotten in a terrible accident, leaving her human ears deaf, and the doctors rewired her hearing into a set of cat ears.  
  
Freak. That's what some people called her. It didn't rhyme, or make sense, but it hurt her feelings none-the-less.  
  
Cloud did her best to ignore these shrewd comments, and most of the time it worked, but sometimes it didn't and she would find herself in making dents in walls.  
  
Her mother had died in a car crash a week ago, and her Grandmother a second stroke. Cloud was aloud to live alone, her Father was dead to her, and her older sister Angela 'took care of her' .... by going out with her boyfriend most of the time.  
  
Virtually Cloud was alone, so alone it was heart wrenching to watch her walk home day after day to the little blue house near the corner, with the swing set in the back, the windows unwashed, and the trees over grown, dead things every were. But it was home to Cloud, and she liked it all the same.  
  
So she put the silver metal key into the door, unlocked it and went in, going to the kitchen, grabbing a snack, going to her room, and shutting to the door. She then dumped her book bag unceremoniously to the ground. She switched on the TV. And watched Toonami for a while, finishing her snack. Once she was finished she put the bowl on the floor and got up. Something wasn't right. "What is it? Something seems so wrong, out of place..like something is calling me.." she sighed. "O.k. so I'm going crazy.oh well ^^" she haphazardly opened her closet.and a broken shelf fell on her head. "ow. must get that fixed," she through the shelf over her shoulder, wanting to find out what the hell was drawing her close to the closet. She began digging through her stuff. moving farther and farther into the closet."I didn't know it was this big." she continued moving.  
  
After about 5 minutes, she was far enough that barely any light came in. The closet was indeed abnormally big, and it had never been this big before. Cloud stopped, seeing a glowing. "To proceed or not? That is the question. and the answer is." she paused. "HELL YA!!" she grinned and walked on, it was a door shaped light. She grabbed something and threw it at it. It was a racket. It seemed to change as soon as it got close. Almost cartoon like. Cloud laughed. "SUGOI!" the insane part of her had taken over and she threw a shoe through it. Then she began to do her trademark 'crazy hamster dance' it was rather amusing to watch really. But.. of course, then she tripped and she hurtled toward it.. she gave a startled cry, and blackness surrounded her.  
  
  
  
TBC I OWN NOTHING!! READ AND REVIEW!! 


	2. What the?

Cloud groaned and opened her eyes. She was in the sunlight. She got up and dusted the dirt off her. "Were am I?" She froze and examined herself. "I'm a chimera," her face paled for a second.. as though she were going to scream. "Cool..!!" She grinned. She was in an outfit similar to Gourry's, of the Slayers!! Only she didn't have the big shoulder pads. She had long sleeve spandex on too. Silver armbands covered her arms, and they had Egyptian and Japanese symbols on them. There were Combat boots on her feet, made of leather.  
  
Her hair was done up in a high pony tail, so her silver bangs hung down, and her right human ear was pierced twice, bearing 2 silver dangle triangle earrings. Her Fox ears were on top of her head like usual. With her Zelgadiss like skin, it was least to say that she stood out a bit, and well, was quite a looker. Her icy blue glasses stood out, giving her a sophisticated look. But the matter at hand was still confusing. "Where am I?"  
  
Her keen ears picked out yelling, and she listened.  
  
"FIRE BALL!!" there was a loud explosion.  
  
"Fire.ball?" Cloud pondered this for a moment, and continued listening. the voice sounded like Lina Inverse.  
  
"Please Miss Inverse!! We're sorry!! Have mercy on our pitiful souls!!"  
  
"And ruin my reputation? No way!! FLARE ARROW!!" another explosion. Cloud leaned foreword, pushing back the bushes and foliage so she could see. Her suspicions were confirmed. Lina Inverse stood not too far away. Cloud was shocked to say the least.. but she excepted it as though it were nothing. Her brown eyes flickering in excitement.  
  
"Miss Lina!! That wasn't nice, he was asking for mercy!!"  
  
"Bandits don't deserve mercy," the red head kick ass sorceress stated.  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"She's right Amelia, let it rest," the usually dumb swordsman stated smartly.wow.amazing. The Trickster Priest was unusually quiet.  
  
"What is it stupid Mazakou?" Zelgadiss demanded.  
  
"You can come out now ^^" the purple haired man smiled at the bush Cloud was hiding behind.  
  
"Kuso!!" she stepped out sheepishly, still not sure about this. I mean, what would they think of her? The Slayers gang stared at her, and Xelloss opened an eye. "Hehe.. um. hi?"  
  
"Who are you? Are you a bandit?" Lina asked immediately. But before Cloud could answer Gourry cut in.  
  
"Those ears," he replied getting close and squeezing them in childish fascination.  
  
Cloud turned red in anger.  
  
"Why.. you." she gritted her teeth. "YOU STUPID INCENCITIVE JERK!! YOU JEELYFISH BRAINS!!" she kicked him, right between the legs.  
  
"Itai!!" Gourry's eyes had popped out, threatening to roll form his head.  
  
"I'm no bandit, and I am highly sensitive to your crude comments, and no touching the ears.it's very personal," Lina grinned.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are. but I like you, I'm Lina-"  
  
"I know.. Lina Inverse, Amelia Will Tese Seryune, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadiss Greywords, and Xelloss Metalium." She grinned, "I'm Amanda, but I like to be called Cloud ^.~" she looked around at their staring faces, "What? I've watched the show.." She trailed off seeing the look Xelloss was giving her. "Stop!! Jeez. your creeping me out." Zelgadiss was in utter shock, he stepped closer to her. He bent closer to her face.  
  
"Who did this too you?"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest.. I just got here," she was leaning back, this was creepy. She lost her balance and fell over. "Itai!!" she growled and got back up. It was Xelloss's turn to poke at her. She glared at him as he poked her chest.  
  
"So you're a chimera? Your very strange," Cloud fell over twitching, she got up quickly.  
  
"YOU PURPLE HAIRED DORK!!" She slapped his smiling face, creating a red mark that quickly healed. Cloud glared. She was about to turn tail and leave, get out of this dream when something jerked her back, a rope was on her wrists and Xelloss was the proud owner of the end, he tugged on it causing Cloud to stumble. Slayers was fast turning into a show of Nightmare for her. 'What do you want with me?!"  
  
"Interrogation?" smiled Amelia.  
  
"Alright, this is weird excuse while I pledge myself to insanity and become a deranged psycho who goes around screaming insane and random things at trees," she sighed a the looks they were giving her. Gourry Sneezed. Cloud pulled on the rope, but it held stead fast in Xelloss's hands. "DAMN IT!! LET GO!!"  
  
"such naughty language for someone so young," the slayers sweatdroped as Cloud began using the rope to strangle Xelloss. He just smiled. "I didn't know you cared that much ^^," Cloud stopped and pushed Xelloss away form her.. Breaking the rope in the process. She above Xelloss, he grinned up at her. She glared and stuck out her tongue, then kicked him in the rips sending him flying several meters. She dusted off herself.  
  
"Don't mess with me Mazakou." she sighed a minute afterward. "He is SO not my favorite anymore.. I think I'll use him as a dart board," She looked at the slayers, they were giving her a 'look' "what did I do now?"  
  
"Are your bangs that color naturally?" Cloud sighed.  
  
"No I dyed them,"  
  
"You killed your hair to make it silver?" asked Gourry. A stress mark formed over Cloud's right eye.  
  
"I COME FROMA DIFRENT WORLD STUPID!! YOUR ALL CARTOON CARACTORS!!"  
  
"Cartoons?" asked Zelgadiss  
  
"Yes as in people watch your adventures. And Zel, before you say it, no there isn't a cure for thi-" she paused and her eyes went wide.  
  
"I think she's just realizing her predicament," smiled Lina. Cloud poked at her hand in disbelief. She did it again.  
  
"Oh dear lord. for the sake of L-sama!!" She tried pulling off one of the rocks... it didn't work. "Couldn't they have placed me in a castle were I'm supposed to be rescued??!! THIS IS SO LAME!!" she yelled banging her hand on the nearest thing..a tree. she banged it hard enough that the tree toppled over. "Alright that may have been incredibly cool, but.. this isn't time for cool!!" Cloud's ears dropped. 'Great.. just great. Now I'm even more of a freak! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK!!" she sighed. "God, Aya would have the time of her life laughing at me right now," she sighed. "There has to be a way." The slayers looked at the poor girl who was in denial.  
  
"She's in the denial stage isn't she Mr. Zelgadiss?" asked Amelia, tears welling up in her eyes, on account of her pure innocent childlike heart.  
  
"Hai," Zelgadiss answered in a flat monotone. The young teen sighed in defeat.  
  
"I give up.. Next I'll be hit with a lightening bolt!!' Xelloss chuckled and sent one down to shock her, but she dodged. "I WASN'T BEING LITERAL!!"  
  
"Oh, my bad ^^" Cloud sighed.  
  
"Great I meet my hero's to only have my heart crushed, how cruel." Lina put an arm around the girl.  
  
"I'm your hero?" she asked incredulously. Cloud didn't answer, she just stared at her feet, her eyes wide. Lina shook the girl by her shoulders. "Hey answer me!!"  
  
"I don't even have my music!!" as if by some stupid force of magic a backpack fell on Cloud's head. "ow.." she opened the bag and her eyes widened with joy. "SCORE!!" the slayers jumped at her sudden outburst. "My portable CD player!!" they sweat dropped. So this is what made her happy?  
  
TBC *laughs* too funny!! Read and review!! 


	3. one little spider one little dragon slav...

A.N. me no own, you no sue, now excuse me while I scream, "WEE WOOP DEE DO!!"  
  
"It's been, 1 week since you looked at me! Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry! 3 days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you!! Yesterday you were forgiven me but-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lina screamed. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!" Cloud blinked innocently. "Innocent my ass!!" Cloud continued to try and look innocent and Lina threw her hands up in the air. "I give up!!" Cloud grinned.  
  
"fine," her smile grew devilish. "koi ni koi suru. ONNANOKO ni wa. mabushi sugiru no, my darling! ^^" Lina turned around and grew red.  
  
"FIREBALL!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ms. Lina! That wasn't nice!!"  
  
"I am so glad I'm a chimera ^^" Zelgadiss Bopped her on the head. "itai!!"  
  
"You forget I'm a chimera too.. So I can hurt you"  
  
"Hai!" Cloud put on a serious face.  
  
It was silent. and Xelloss couldn't take it.. And he just happened to be passing a spider web, so he plucked it off and prepared himself for some fun, setting it on Cloud's Neck.  
  
Cloud froze, her eyes twitching as she felt the hairy legs on her neck, They turned to face her. "What is it now?" Xelloss secretly chuckled at the reaction. This was going to be good. Cloud began to twitch.. and an ear piercing scream filled the forest.  
  
**  
  
Cloud had grabbed her chest and her eyes were twitching and wide. She was breathing heavily. The spider was gone though. Xelloss let loose a chuckle and she turned to him, he smiled. "Now.. now. it was only some fun ^^"  
  
"fun..?" Something snapped, and the smarter slayers took a step back. "Fun?! YOU CALL SCAREING ME HALF TO DEATH FUN??!! I'LL SHOW YOU FUN!!" she grabbed Xelloss by his neck and both fell over, Cloud on top. She took to choking/slamming his head into the dirt.  
  
But he just smiled up at her. "QUITE SMILING!!"  
  
"you do know the position we're in right?" he smiled, and Cloud stopped, she scrambled off of him.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!! I HATE YOU!!" she paused and he got up dusting himself off.  
  
"Good emotions ^^" she was now shaking with rage.  
  
"N-Now Cloud, clam down ^^0" Smiled Lina. Cloud began muttering an all to familiar incantation. They made a mad dash, well Zel, Gourry, Amelia, and Lina did. Xelloss just stood there smiling.  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!!!!"  
  
A loud explosion followed that day. And when the slayers returned they found a very peculiar scene, Cloud unconscious with little swirl eyes, and a charred Xelloss.  
  
"that was fun," Lina muttered.  
  
TBC  
  
What am I on? Sorry about the delay ^^ and the shortness!! 


	4. Oh Yes, Cloud is Having SOOO much fun Sh...

A.N. Sorry for not updating in like, a month. I ran out of inspiration! Forgive me!!!  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are from another world parallel to ours in a way and we are a T.V. Show called Slayers?" Lina asked, excitement in her voice.  
  
"Ya, it's so much fun." Cloud sighed; obviously being sarcastic.  
  
"There are cars, TV's, books upon books, you name anything and they probably have it as long as it doesn't have to do with magical abilities and the like."  
  
"What's a car?" Gourry asked. Cloud sighed at the thought of explaining yet another thing. She had already explained the T.V., motor, telephone, computer, microwave, cable, and lots of household appliances.  
  
"A car is a motorized vehicle. Think of a horse and a cart. Now take away the horse and you are left with the cart. Say you power that cart with something, oh say a motor and you could turn that motor on with a key. Well, in basic reality the carts are supped up and look really nice-made of metal and painted with shiny colors. They have motors that you start with a key and you steer using a wheel and stick connected to the tires, or wheels. Get it?"  
  
"Not.. really."  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"The theory is right." Cloud sighed.  
  
"Well don't ask me to explain it again."  
  
"O.k. then Ms, Cloud!" the young princess sighed.  
  
"How long have we been walking without seeing that damn monster?"  
  
"Two hours, why?" Lina stated, and then asked.  
  
"Because in the show he ALWAYS shows up after a few hours or a day."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are we really famous?" Gourry asked, all excited like.  
  
"Oh ya, you're sooo popular with anime otakus like myself. Some even think Lina and you make such a great couple. Heck, they even have shrines to you guys." Cloud said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"GOURRY AND I ARE NOT GOING OUT!!"  
  
"Sure you aren't Lina. We all know you and Gourry have an evil conspiracy with the evil chipmunks and are planning to take over the world!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That, my friends, was a dip into my insane mind. It's also a good way to get out of trouble-convince them you're insane. I have convinced three bullies into not picking a fight with me that way; I hate fighting meaningless battles."  
  
"You're good at changing the subject Ms. Cloud."  
  
"That's because I'm good at pointing out when I want to be left alone."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Good, now we can all go into our happy little places and look for a town where MAYBE I'll start believing I'm here and that I have ended up a chimera."  
  
"Ooo.k.."  
  
Oh yes, Cloud was having such fun on this little trip. So much fun that inside she was kicking and screaming. She was saying, 'I WANA GO HOOOOOOOOOME!!!'  
  
Oh yes, she was having so much fun, wasn't she? 


End file.
